politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights Templar
Knights Templar is a red alliance founded on February 1, 2017. It was one of three splinter alliances to come from Terminus Est (alongside Western Union and Cobra Kai Dojo). History Knights Templar had been in the planning since early November of 2016 when Odin messaged Thalmor about the idea. The alliance was founded on February 1st, right in the middle of the SK-TEst War. In exchange for peace, KT members agreed to leave TEst and go to Pantheon's applicants. Upon being founded, Knights Templar gradually grew to over 100 active members by May 5th. During that time, it remained neutral during The Trail of Tiers. KT's lower tier did experience some combat during the Animal Control Crusade, however. Thalmor resigned as Grand Master on November 17, 2017, handing down the title to Theodosius (formerly known as Apollo). This was the first time in KT's history that the head leadership position had changed. After being on the winning side of some minor wars (Oblivion-Zeon War and Kastor's Karma War), the Knights Templar had their first real test in the Ayyslamic Crusade. As the only alliance hit in The Inquisition's initial blitz, KT's entire mid tier had their military wiped and was in result pinned down for the remainder of the war. It fought back using pirate tactics, while the upper tier welcomed the United Purple Nations' declaration of war to get some action as well. At the end of the war, KT still managed to boast a slightly positive net damage in the war stats. After the Ayyslamic Crusade, Knights Templar decided to pursue a new political path and altered their foreign policy, aligning themselves with The Golden Horde. Knights Templar participated in the second longest Orbis conflict in its history, Dance Dance Revolution, more commonly known as 69 Day War. After initially being blitzed along with their allies in TGH, Knights Templar have mostly fought with guerrilla tactics for the entirety of the war, which eventually proved successful, causing KT/TGH to partially close the damage gap with their enemies. Theodosius retired as Grand Master on August 18th, 2018, after serving 9 months at the helm of the alliance, conveniently matching his predecessors time in office. Previously serving as Grand Chancellor, Keegoz was chosen as his successor. After a prolonged period of peace after the 69 Day War, Knightfall was initiated. Knights Templar and their allies in TGH watched on and rebuilt as the alliance they had not so long fought fell out of their top spot on the leader board. After the events of Knightfall, Grumpy Old Bastards, Empyrea, Oblivion, and Guardian would leave their respective coalitions behind and sign on with Knights Templar and TGH to form KETOGG. KETOGG would set it's eyes on getting a piece of the actions against CHAOS (previously known as the TKRsphere). Thus setting the pieces in motion for Surf's Up. On the 23rd day of Surf's Up an immediate ceasefire and white peace occurred when a member of The Commonwealth leaked plans from the previous month. These plans detailed that the previous alliances of IQsphere, which was believed to have disbanded after Knightfall, planned to collectively hit CHAOS and KETOGG. These plans were, however, interrupted by the events of Surf's Up. As a result CHAOS and KETOGG mutually agreed to pre-preemptively attack Black Knights (now known as The Covenant) in hopes of winning, to them, what was now a seemingly unavoidable war. So Global War 14 (also known as The Dial Up War) began. The global conflict became more heated (especially on the forums) when a week into the war N$O (previously known as The Syndicate and New Pacific Order) joined the fray. On November 2nd, 2019, leaders of KERTCHOGG and t$Sphere formally announced their acceptance of the first condition set by Coalition B (Memesphere) to officially open up peace talks. These talks went on for weeks, with persistent delays and frustrations for members from both Coalitions. A formal statement and case made by Partisan (a representative from t$) on the forums asserted that the negotiators of Coalition B had been deliberately stalling peace talks to continue the war, and thus, peace talks fell through officially on November 20th, 2019. The end of the peace talks were followed up by a series of forum posts and leaks regarding the attitudes and plans of Coalition B leaders and negotiators for the remainder of the war. These posts reinforced the earlier narrative that Coalition B leaders and negotiators were attempting to draw out the war long enough so that Coalition A alliances would decide to disband. Suddenly, the perceived threat of what was dubbed IQ 2.0 increased dramatically among Coalition A government and alliance members. This perceived threat lead to the disbanding of the Triumvirate of Knights Templar officially on December 5th 2019 and the installment of Horsecock as the Grand Master. Denison was then placed in second in command as Grand Commander. Keegoz and Theomer (formally known as Theodosius) left Knights Templar in their mission to combat IQ 2.0. Keegoz joined The Knights Radiant while Theomer joined The Syndicate. For their service they were given honorable pensions for their contribution the alliance. Through both of their resignations from Knight Templar, in addition to the culling of inactive, dead, or otherwise non-taxable farming players, a new age for the Knights Templar began. Alliance Government The Knights Templar Government is made up of the the Grand Master, Grand Commander, and Templar Officers, where it further divides into departments - FA, IA, Econ and Milcom. Departments and their heads are as follows: Grand Master - First in Command Grand Commander - Second in Command Chancellor - Foreign Affairs Almoner - Economics Senechal - Internal Affairs Marshal - Military Command Defunct ranks: Prince of Antioch - Milcom and Econ Prince of Edessa - IA and Econ Prince of Tripoli - FA Grand Chancellor - Foreign Affairs Grand Almoner - Economics Grand Senechal - Internal Affairs Grand Marshal - Military Command Esquire Templar (defunct) and Application System Esquire Templar (ET) was an extension training alliance of the Knights Templar. It served its purpose for over a year, and since 15th August 2018, its system has been fully integrated into Knights Templar. Conflicts * Animal Control Crusade (v. Animal Empire) * Charming Treasure War (Arrgh Support) * Oblivion-Zeon War (v. Oblivion) * Kastor's Karma War (v. Assassin Order) * Ayyslamic Crusade (v. Black Knights, Guardians of the Galaxy, New Pacific Order, United Purple Nations) * Dance Dance Revolution (v. The Knights Radiant, The Revolutionary Front, and The Commonwealth) * Surfs Up (v. Chaos) * Global War 14 (v. The Covenant, N$O, and The Citadel) Announcements * Declaration of Existence * Thalmor's Resignation *1-Year Anniversary *Theodosius' Resignation, Government Changes *KETOGG's Combined Declaration of War against CHAOS *KERTCHOGG's Combined Declaration of Surrender to Memesphere *Coalition A's Official Withdrawal from Peace Talks Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: 3WHBnmG.png temp10.gif y0FIjn8.png Deus_Vult.gif zhiLvxTPYY.gif Y8MDPbcU.png 2TNPI3Z.png KT2.png iSEbTO5.png ad_compressed.gif Ad2.gif kt's-applicant__what_a_deal.png Related Links * Discord Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Alliances based on Knights